My Tragedy, My Life, My Story
by tenten10
Summary: Neji kills his mother, he's lost, dives into depression, a world of pain and hurt. He needs someone to bring him out of this place of distress and anguish. Who will that person be? NejiSakuTen
1. Chapter 1

HEY PPLZ ITS KYRA AGAIN!! How you guys been? Good? Kool lol anyway im here with my new NejiTen story I really hope that you guys like it.

Title:My Tragedy, My Life, My Story

Author: tenten10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Neji_ come here please!! I'm not going to call you again!!" a soft voice called from the other room._

_This soft voice had graying hair that matched with her lovely gray eyes. H__er flowered house dress flowed from her rocking chair and her hands kept busy with the sewing needles. Steps came from down the hallway and her very handsome son emerged__ threw the door cleaning the already shiny black object in his hand._

**Get away from her!**

"_Didn't I tell you to put that thing away??" she said staring at the object. Her son sighed._

**LISTEN TO HER, PUT IT AWAY!!**

"_Don't worry about it mommy the safety is on. So you called me?" he said ignoring her protests. He walked closer to her still holding the object in his hand._

"_Get that thing away from me" she cried. She was deadly afraid of those things. The sound it made before it was about to go off, the black handle, all the deaths that those things caused. He was amused._

**His heart started to beat faster.**

_He started to swing the gun around. "It's not going to hurt you mom_ _cal-" It went off._

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

_There was a loud shriek._

He jolted out of bed. Panting hard sweat pouring from his pours. He sat in the bed and cried. Cried harder than he did that day when his mother was in his arms. Dying, bleeding, crying, telling him that she loved him.

That's how she died, telling her killer that she loved him. He would never be the same again.

* * *

So how was it. Tell me by clicking the really pretty purple button that says go. lol. I know I'm type corny(if anyone actualy knew that was a joke). But a review would really be appreciated.

L8TERZ KYRA


	2. Guess What?

**OMG I UPDATED TWICE IN ONE WEEK I FEEL SO PROUD. I WANNA CRY **tear **Anywho now that my little awkward moment is over on with the story... but seriously aren't you proud??**

**THANKS 4 REVIEWING!!**

**cherryblossom13101-**thanks but what happened to the killing routine you I don't update soon and you'll get me in a very... awkward way? Getting soft on me are you?; **animegirl9989-**I'm not really sure what i'm going to do remember I just write as I go along. I really should start writing chapters down ahead of time; **Punk-Sk8er-**well in this story he might be alittle OC so just bare with me until I can fidgure out when I want him to be somewhat sane again; **otherrelmwriter-** I would like to see where this story goes too!

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**Chapter 2**

We are here to send our beloved friend of on her journey to find a place beyond the heavenly gates. She was a very loving person, caring person, and we will all miss her dearly...

There was crying, moaning, shouts, and so much more. Neji sat there silently with a hard expression on his face. His eyes blank and glossy.

"I'm so sorry about your mom Neji" his best friend TenTen said. She was sorter than Neji. She had just came from China and transferred to his elementary school when they first met. Ever since then they have been the best of friends. She saw Mrs. Hyuga as her second mother. Or really the mother she never had. Mrs. Hyuga was always there for her. To buy her first bra, to go shopping, to talk about boys, and to just be there when Neji couldn't. She missed her so much already.

"Hn" had been his cold reply. It had been his reply at everything lately. TenTen sighed and walked back to where there friends were seated. She knew that he needed some time alone to think things over.

After a couple of hours almost everyone was gone. Everyone came up to him and told him that it was going to be OK and how it wasn't his fault. If he needed help they would all only be a call away.

He got down on his knees by his mothers grave.

"I'm so sorry mommy. I know I've told you this countless times but. I didn't mean to hurt you" his words were coming out in quiet sobs now "please forgive me. If I just would have listened then I wouldn't be here right now. We would still be in the living room about to watch "Three's Company". I miss you so much. I miss you so very much. I need you" his voice then got quiet "I can't do this on my own".

Someone handed him a tissue and started to rub his back. It was TenTen. She kneeled down beside him and rested his head on her shoulder. They hugged and cried for a few more hours. Then TenTen took Neji home in her car, which was a nice red Mercedes. She fixed him some spicy noodles which had become his favorite food ever since she had come to California, run his bath, and tucked him into bed. She was about to leave when Neji asked her to stay for a while.

"Please" he begged. " I really don't want to be alone".

" Fine it'll be just like when we were little and I slept over"

Neji scooted over to make space for TenTen.

"What was that song that your mom used to sing to us when we were little?" Neji asked.

TenTen had a sweet voice and started to sing. She ran her fingers threw his silky dark brown hair and he soon fell asleep.

"Don't worry everything is going to be all right. It always is." TenTen said quietly as she watched Neji sleep peacefully.

The next few days she stayed with him only going home once to get some clothes and to go to school. After a week Neji went back and everyone at school excluding his teachers showed him some sort of sympathy.

"Mr. Hyuga wake up now I'm not going to tell you again." Mr. Smit yelled at Nate. "Now answer the question"

"The answer is x to m is equal to y to u" Neji said stretching tiredly.

"Good, stay awake or the next time your headed to the principle. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Shit. Oops Smit" the class snickered and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You really should try not to get into trouble so much" his friend Sakura said. She was one of the nicest girls in the school, the head cheerleader of the cheerleading squad, on the honor roll with a 92 average , helped other children and teachers after school, over all she was the perfect girl.

"Hn, that's kind of funny seeing how I can get in trouble for talking to you in class. But here I am still doing it anyway" he said with a small smile.

"True, but you shouldn't be"

"And?" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Really Neji Your hopeless" Sakura said with an exasperated sigh.

"Love you too Sakura"

"Uh huh. Sure" she said smiling.

At the final period of the day everyone met up at the usual table in the study hall.

"Mr. Smit IS BEING SUCH A BULLDOZER." Naruto yelled.

"I know he gets more and more annoying as the years go by" said Kiba.

"You guys are just saying that because you don't pay attention." said Sakura.

"Exactly" TenTen said.

"Anybody want to come to my house after school?" Neji said looking at TenTen expectingly.

She was about to say yes when Sakura beat her to it.

"Sure why not" Sakura said.

TenTen looked at Neji to see if she still wanted him to come and he just shrugged his shoulders.

The bell rang and everyone gave each other hugs and kisses.

"Be good" TenTen whispered in Neji's ear when she was giving him his hug.

"I'll try but I won't make any promises"

They both laughed and started to walk there separate ways.

"Later Sakura" she called out at the last minute.

"Bye" Sakura called back.

On the way home they talked about there interest, how Nate had been doing coping with the lost of his mother, how he was doing living alone so far, how he was able to pay for the bills all on his own, her father, favorite color, what language she was learning, how she was getting on with her family and siblings, her puppy, and how Neji wasn't sure if he was going to get an animal or not.

When he got to the door he heard someone walking around in the house. He put the key in told Shanice to wait outside for a minute and turned the knob quietly. Walked into the living room towards the sound and rolled up his sleeves.

"Who is... uncle?"

"Yes, your mother put me as your legal guardian when she passed away and I've come to take you home to New York."

"SAY WHAT!?" Neji yelled.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the new chapter. I tried to make it as un suckish as possible so review and tell me how it was. IO think i might make Tenten the Bestfriend girl person and Sakura the girlfriend tell me what you guys think.

L8TERZ PPL KYRA


End file.
